


Жертва

by Rubin_Red



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спок попадает в руки своего двойника из миррор вселенной.</p><p>Пейринг: миррор!Спок/Спок (не путать с праймом, здесь оба Спока молоды и прекрасны)</p><p>Жанр: пвп</p><p>Предупреждение: пейринг! Нон-кон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жертва

Спок ожидает чего угодно. Ему кажется, что он готов вытерпеть многое. Боль ему знакома не понаслышке. И когда на лицо ложится сухая ладонь, он вздрагивает от неуместности этого интимного и даже ласкового жеста. Контакт устанавливается моментально, и Спока затапливают чужие эмоции, неприятные и липкие – холодное любопытство исследователя с сексуальным желанием маньяка. Спок дергается, широкие металлические браслеты впиваются в кожу, звенят цепи, царапая острый слух.  
– Ты не сможешь сопротивляться. Только не мне.  
Спок не отвечает, он пытается удержать ментальные щиты, не пустить этого чужака внутрь, туда, где слишком личное, не предназначенное для стороннего наблюдателя. Его мучитель прав, именно ему Спок не сможет сопротивляться. Причудливое издевательство времени и пространства столкнуло его с копией самого себя – Споком из иной реальности. Когда в его жизни появилась старшая версия, это воспринялось гораздо легче. Тот был старше, мудрее, помог понять гораздо больше о самом себе и быстрее, чем удалось бы самому. Этот же двойник, столь же молодой как и сам Спок, вызывает лишь неприятие. Своим поведением, любой фразой, самой внешностью. Хотя как раз внешние отличия минимальны – изящная эспаньолка обрамляет подбородок и фигуру подчеркивает форма Империи, а не Звездного Флота Федерации. Во всем остальном он совершенно иной: взгляд слишком жесткий, движения более резкие и излишне много проявляемых эмоций, деструктивных, по большей части. Есть вероятность, что таким бы мог быть сам Спок, если бы отринул философию Сурака.  
Едва они столкнулись, Спок не успел оказать должного сопротивления. Ведь с тем, более старшим собой, не пришлось драться, чтобы доказывать что-то или защищаться. И когда реальность дрогнула, вытаскивая Спока в иной пласт временного потока, он даже не успел подготовиться. А когда заглянул в глаза, которые каждый день видит в зеркале, то мысли о сопротивлении даже не возникло. И это стало большой ошибкой. Его тут же отправили в нокаут при помощи нервного импульса по точке в основании шеи. Единственное, что кроме боли почувствовал Спок – удивление. А когда очнулся, крепко зафиксированный на металлическом столе, будто предназначенном для вскрытия трупов, то тут же пожалел, что столь легкомысленно отнесся к этой ситуации. В помещении никого не было в тот момент, он даже понять не мог где находится. Смесь лазарета и исследовательской лаборатории, судя по окружающей обстановке. Запястья, лодыжки и шею стискивали металлические полосы. Небольшую свободу движений давали короткие цепи, которые соединяли оковы с плоскостью стола. По всей вероятности, Спок здесь не первая жертва и определенно не последняя. Как и почему он здесь оказался? Хотя эти вопросы были не столь существенными. Основной задачей было выбраться отсюда, но пока он не представлял, как это сделает. Придется ожидать и пытаться понять, что нужно его двойнику. Скорее всего – информация.  
Спок не слышит шагов и непроизвольно вздрагивает, когда его лица касаются. Слишком увлекшись размышлениями, он потерял бдительность. Этот иной Спок с нездоровым блеском в глазах не говорит ни слова, а тут же входит в контакт. Спок морщится от чужих эмоций, пытается вытолкнуть их, закрыться. Но не получается. Он понимает что его ждет не только ментальное изнасилование, но и физическое, слишком яркие желания подчинить и причинить боль он чувствует в чужаке со знакомыми чертами. Удивительно как этот двойник может жить с такой разрушительной стихией внутри, как у него получается не сойти с ума. Спок автоматически примеряет на себя подобное мировоззрение и радуется, что умеет гармонично сочетать вулканскую и человеческую сущности. Однако это ему не поможет. Он беспомощен. Давно он так себя не ощущал. Возможно, в последний раз, когда глаза Джим умирал, отгороженный стеклянным шлюзом. Он тогда ничего не мог поделать, чтобы предотвратить несправедливость. Вот и сейчас Спок ощущает, что не властен над обстоятельствами. И единственное, что радует – Джима здесь нет. Он остался там, в своем времени, на своем корабле и не испытает весь этот ужас беспомощности и насилия.  
– Скучаешь по нему? – раздается шепот. – Может, нужно и его сюда пригласить?  
Последнее слово двойник произносит с особой интонацией, и Спок не сдерживается, дергается в приливе ярости. Этот чужак не смеет даже думать о том, чтобы причинить вред его капитану.  
– Я тебя понимаю, – продолжает он. – Джим… Он словно предназначен для нас. Это интересно звучит, не правда ли? Для нас, м-м-м… Твой Джим тоже непокорный и податливый одновременно?  
Спок сжимает зубы и не собирается отвечать, но этого и не нужно. В его мыслях и чувствах легко читается ответ, связь не позволяет скрыть хотя бы что-то. А он многое не хотел бы показывать. Он и сам не может разобраться в себе, а к эмоциям касательно Джима относится слишком трепетно. И уж этот моральный урод с лицом самого Спока не имеет никакого права вытаскивать наружу то, что должно находиться глубоко внутри.  
– Я не могу поверить! – наигранно удивленно восклицает двойник и сосредотачивается на связи. Спок буквально ощущает, как внутри словно щупальцами, холодными и склизкими, исследуют потайные уголки, тайное вытаскивают на обозрение, раздевают донага. Он рвется, натягивая путы, ранит кожу, чувствует влагу на руках и ногах, ощущает нехватку кислорода – ошейник давит на горло.  
– Не смей! – почти рычит Спок.  
– Не сопротивляйся и боли не будет, – обманчиво мягко говорит "Спок" и продолжает вдавливать пальцы в контактные точки. Кожа в тех местах горит огнем, будто лазером прожигают дыры до кости. Спок, конечно же, сопротивляется, он ни на миг не признает поражение. Не в его правилах сдаваться, даже если это лишь подчеркивает принадлежность к человеческой расе. Он только ухудшает свое положение: причиняет боль себе и раззадоривает злое желание двойника овладеть своей жертвой целиком и полностью.  
– Где ты его нашел? – раздается до боли знакомый голос. Спок разлепляет глаза и во рту вдруг собирается горечь. Джим. Но чужой, с холодным взглядом, наполненным пустотой и похотью. Именно она почему-то превалирует у двойников этой реальности. Низменные чувства, которым они потворствуют с маниакальной радостью дорвавшегося до сладостей ребенка. То, что этот Джим иной, ощущается даже на расстоянии, даже в таком состоянии, в каком сейчас находится Спок. Этот Джим Кирк не пожертвует собой ради других, не бросится спасать, не беря в расчет собственное благополучие.  
– Я просил не беспокоить меня, – отвечает двойник и раздраженно оборачивается, но в его фигуре нет напряжения. Как бы они не общались, между ними чувствуется особенная связь. Спок успевает уловить многое через ментальную связь, и на краткий миг он испытывает совершенно нелогичное в данных обстоятельствах чувство, схожее с завистью. С его Джимом все слишком зыбко и непонятно, а у этих, пусть извращенная, но есть близость.  
– Я знаю. Но ты торчишь здесь уже несколько часов. Твое присутствие необходимо наверху. Но, я смотрю, ты нашел себе развлечение.  
Слова резкие, срываются с губ отрывисто, словно команды. Споку не привычна такая манера разговора. Он прислушивается к их беседе и радуется передышке – отдыху от боли. Его тело стало слабым, будто с ним что-то сделали. Он часто оказывался в позиции жертвы, но никогда ею себя не ощущал. И вот сейчас настал такой момент.  
Двое перешептываются и Спок их не слышит, острый слух не помогает. А потом они смотрят на него, слишком пристально. Спок с трудом сдерживает дрожь.  
– Я хочу трахнуть его, – заявляет Джим и делает шаг в сторону стола.  
– Ты его не получишь, – жестко отрезает "Спок". – Он мой. Но ты можешь наблюдать.  
– А что, это будет даже пикантно, – Джим пошло облизывает губы и становится рядом, прислоняется спиной к стене.  
Спок сглатывает. Слюна комком стоит в горле. Ему не послышалось, все это действительно произойдет. Спок готов стоически перенести насилие над своим телом. Это всего лишь оболочка, не важно что с нею сделают. Физические раны исцеляются рано или поздно. Если конечно у него будет возможность исцелиться.  
– Ты меня вытащил сюда именно для этого? Чтобы вступить в противоестественную связь?  
– Ну почему же противоестественную? – тихо спрашивает двойник. – Что может быть естественнее, чем восхищаться собственным телом, желать его? А ты сюда попал случайно. Забавно, не правда ли? Я экспериментировал с созданием материи, которая позволила бы перемещаться во временных пластах. Пока не получилось, зато мне достался бонус. Весьма приятный, должен признать.  
Спок быстро просчитывает варианты возможного развития событий. Если этот Спок добьется своего, то сможет гораздо раньше создать красную материю или еще что похуже. Этого нельзя допустить. Но что он может сделать, если распят в угоду извращенному двойнику? Но он непременно придумает. Нужно просто терпеть.  
Тем временем такие знакомые руки беззастенчиво шарят по его телу. Поглаживают, изучают, ласкают. Спок не реагирует. Это всего лишь прикосновения, которые ничего не значат, убеждает себя он.  
– Знаешь… Это словно раздвоение личности. Почти… как ласкать самого себя.  
Спок ощущает чужое возбуждение. Оно колючим эхом проходится по нервным окончаниям, заставляет выгибаться в попытке уйти от прикосновений, но на деле лишь способствуют контакту.  
– Хватит тянуть, – с нетерпением в голосе говорит Джим и переминается с ноги на ногу, кладет руку на свой пах. Спок не хочет его видеть, но отвернуться не в силах, да и смотреть на своего двойника хочется еще меньше.  
– Тебе стоит помолчать, Джим, – с нажимом говорит двойник и Спок слышит явную угрозу. Джим сглатывает, но не тушуется, смотрит прямо в глаза, с вызовом, словно ожидает вполне определенной реакции на свои слова.  
Споку проще наблюдать и анализировать этих двоих, нежели самого себя и все происходящее с его телом и разумом, собственные эмоции, грозящие накрыть его с головой. Возможно, это является трусостью, но иначе он не уверен, что сможет достойно перенести все, что готовит этот зеркальный близнец. А тот улавливает мысль и тут же возвращает свое внимание Споку, улыбается и склоняется.  
– Тебе идет роль благородного мученика, – шепчет он. – Но что ты скажешь, если я сделаю так?  
Спок не может сопротивляться этому настойчивому напору. Двойник знает его как самого себя, все слабости, чувствительные места, точки, на которые нужно нажать, чтобы добиться нужной реакции тела. Сложно полностью отрешиться от физического воздействия, реакции на него. Это постыдная слабость, за которую Спок себя презирает. Но нежные касания чужих и таких знакомых пальцев к ладони вызывает дрожь и незваное возбуждение. Двойник усмехается и ведет языком по шее, по чувствительной к прикосновениям коже ближе к уху, а затем прикусывает мочку и посасывает. Спок жмурится, стараясь не видеть похотливый взгляд Джима и, не менее порочный, нависшего над ним вулканца.  
Затем Спок ощущает прикосновение металла к щеке и распахивает глаза. Кинжал, крепко сжатый в ладони впивается острием в кожу.  
– Твое лицо слишком красиво, чтобы я испортил его шрамами, – с некоторым сожалением говорит двойник. – Хотя соблазн велик.  
Он облизывается и переводит взгляд ниже, туда же следует лезвие – по шее, груди, животу, заставляя напрячь мышцы. А потом резким движением ведет вверх, разрезая синюю ткань формы, оголяя тело. От взмаха кинжала Спок не успевает увернуться, острое лезвие цепляет подбородок. Двойник извиняется без тени раскаяния и слизывает выступившую кровь. Одежда быстро превращается в лохмотья. Удерживающие ноги браслеты расстегиваются, а стол, на котором распят Спок, плавным движением становится в вертикальное положение.  
– Так нам будет удобнее.  
Двойник втирается между бедер, Спок чувствует его возбуждение и ненавидит себя за то, что оно находит отклик. Двойник грубо ласкает его, касаясь пальцами, надавливая на точки, вызывает похоть, от которой не скрыться, не сбежать. Спок испытывает ярость, раздражение, стыд, ненависть. И не может понять его ли это эмоции или нет. Двойник словно яд, проникает под кожу, пускает ростки, оплетает неправильными чувствами, заставляет испытывать удовольствие.  
Когда Спок уже извивается и готов выскочить из собственной кожи, лишь бы прекратить это насилие, чужие губы жестко впиваются в рот, а рука опускается вниз и через миг в него вжимается твердый член. И чем больше Спок сопротивляется, хотя сил на это почти не осталось, чем сильнее вертится, пытаясь уйти от контакта, от горячечного возбуждения, общего на двоих, тем сильнее его накрывает темной отравой похоти. Двойник оставляет в покое рот и искусанные губы и перемещается с поцелуями-укусами на шею.  
Спок слышит тяжелое дыхание рядом, поворачивает голову и встречается с взглядом Джима. Это не его Джим, чужой, но его наблюдение только усиливает стыд и злость.  
– Ты такой невинный, – шепчет двойник, – и наверняка такой узкий…  
Пальцы касаются ануса, обводят по кругу и тут же начинают протискиваться внутрь. Острота ощущений выбивает воздух из легких.  
– Ты спрашиваешь себя, как такие отвратительные манипуляции могут быть приятными? Как мои пальцы в твоей заднице могут дарить такие ощущения?  
От каждого слова, сопровождающегося резким движением, Спок испытывает боль и наслаждение. Все тело будто огнем горит и требует разрядки. Член сводит болью от прилившей крови.  
Двойник вдруг отходит, а Спок стонет, уверяя себя, что не от разочарования от потери контакта, а от облегчения прекращения мучений. Двойник смеется и сжимает свой член, делает несколько движений.  
– Спок, – хрипло зовет Джим. Двойник подходит к нему, надавливает на плечи. Джим тут же опускается на колени и берет член в рот.  
Оторвать взгляд от этого зрелища невозможно, как и не слышать пошлых звуков. Спок сам дрожит от возбуждения, унять которое не в силах. Вулканская физиология… Строгое следование ограничениям имеет свои минусы – распалившись, остановиться слишком сложно. А окружающая обстановка, бьющая по оголенным нервам столькими эмоциями и раздражающая практически все чувства одновременно, не способствует успокоению.  
– Нравится? – спрашивает двойник.  
Конечно, Спок не отвечает, но ответа и не требуется. Ему отвратительно все, что здесь происходит, но его желания и чувства в расчет не принимаются.  
Двойник хватает Джима за волосы, оттаскивает от своего паха.  
– Я займусь тобой позже.  
И снова возвращается к Споку. К чему было это неуместное представление? Чтобы показать свою власть? Связь восстанавливается, едва двойник касается обнаженной кожи. Он медлит, словно впитывая эмоции, семена которых сам же и посеял, а потом подхватывает Спока под бедра, приподнимая ноги. В анус упирается влажная головка – влажная от слюны Джима.  
– Я хочу услышать, Спок.  
Двойник замирает, а Спок чувствует как внутри все сжимается от желания и предвкушения. Это не его ощущения. Или, быть может, его? Спок не может разобраться он потерялся. Но просить о том, чтобы его трахнули, он не собирается и сжимает губы, чтобы даже стон, который так рвется наружу, не сорвался.  
Двойник трется влажной головкой, скользит между бесстыдно раздвинутых ягодиц, и в какой-то момент Спок понимает, что его не удерживают, а он сам плотно обхватывает ногами за талию своего мучителя, и подается вперед в жажде получить больше. Спок тут же напрягается. Чужие ладони бесстыдно ласкают, пальцы сжимают соски, твердые и чувствительные, а в следующий миг ногти царапают по бокам, вызывая дрожь. Мышцы живота и ягодицы поджимаются рефлекторно. Двойник улыбается, слегка приподнимая кончики губ.  
Спок не произносит ни звука, но двойник знает, что происходит внутри, их разумы объединены, их эмоции общие, спутались так, что не разобрать где чьи. Подобный контакт должен приносить удовольствие. И какое-то подобие его Спок ощущает, хотя оставшейся, нетронутой чужаком, частью понимает, это всего лишь насилие, пусть даже его тело реагирует на направленное раздражение предсказуемо. Двойник и так тянул слишком долго, ему достаточно той немой просьбы, что выказывает тело Спока.  
Проникновение болезненное и мучительно приятное. Спок дергает цепи и подается на твердый член. Рядом неопределенный звук издает Джим. Он приспустил свои бруки и его рука сжимает возбужденный член. Это все неправильно. Неправильно, порочно и извращенно. Но это происходит. Спок дергается от каждого толчка, ощущает как его мышцы распирает большой и твердый член. Его голова мотается из стороны в сторону, он пассивен, позволяет делать с собой все, что придет в голову двойнику. Сопротивление бесполезно. Перед глазами мелькают искаженные похотью лица. И Спок не может понять, какое из них ему более претит: собственное, с эспаньолкой, или Джима, с потемневшим взглядом.  
Двойник впивается в губы и ускоряет движения, бедра двигаются в бешеном темпе, словно он хочет втрахать Спока в этот металлический стол. Спок чувствует как приближается оргазм, он даже подгоняет его. Пусть все это закончится. Спок напрягается, ощущая как сперма выплескивается и тут же обмякает снова. Он видит себя словно со стороны. Насколько пошло и откровенно он распят, как между его ног двигается двойник, вбиваясь и вбиваясь.  
В итоге все заканчивается, двойник отстраняется, взмокший и растрепанный. Спок морщится от отвращения, когда чувствует как по дрожащим от пережитого напряжения ногам течет сперма.  
Тишина нарушается тяжелым сбитым дыханием Джима, который смотрит на своего Спока и быстро двигает рукой по своему члену. Двойник подходит ближе, кладет свою ладонь на его шею, вжимает в стену. И Спок глазам своим не верит, глядя как тот задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха, кончает, скуля из последних сил.  
Спок прикрывает глаза, он и так слишком много увидел сегодня. Вскоре эти двое уходят, оставляя его одного, прикованного к столу, почти обнаженного и в подсыхающей собственной и чужой сперме. Он дергает затекшими руками, что-то щелкает и Спок пытается рассмотреть. Крепление цепи к столу немного расшаталось. Если приложить немного усилий, то получится освободить одну руку, расшатав гнездо крепления. Он освободится. Он сможет. Вероятность этого двадцать два процента. Значит, стоит пытаться.

 

Сентябрь, 2013.


End file.
